De glace ou d'eau ?
by RomeoEtJuliette
Summary: Juliette a tout pour elle. Tout sauf un bon caractère, c'est même la pire des pestes. Et pourtant, elle a tout le monde a ses pieds. Tout le monde sauf les Maraudeurs et leur esprit de contradiction. Mais avant la Reine des glaces, Juliette était faite d'eau. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là ? Qui verra au-dessus des apparences de l'apparence ?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE :**

**DE GLACE OU D'EAU ?**

**M**aël, Trevor, Jared, Gabriel, Ryan, Sean, Léo, Caleb, Austin, le garçon dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom, Sirius, Dean, Louis, Hugo, Raphaël,... Ils sont nombreux à avoir succomber à mes charmes. Et ils sont nombreux ceux qui ont eu le cœur brisé. Je ne le faisais pas consciemment pourtant. Enfin, pas tout le temps... Disons que j'étais indifférente à la plupart d'entre eux. Mais certains ont eu leur importance. Jamais assez pour que je les aime correctement pourtant.

**Q**uand on regarde mon parcours, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est constitué que de bonnes actions. On peut même affirmer qu'elles sont quasiment inexistantes. Il y en a eu quelques unes pourtant. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elles m'aient particulièrement réussi... Attendez je ne vous dis pas d'être immoral et égoïste. Je ne vous dis pas qu'être quelqu'un de bien va vous porter préjudice. Je vous dis juste que le bien va mieux à certains qu'à d'autres. Et à moi, il ne m'allait pas du tout. Mais après tout, je n'étais pas conditionnée pour. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour « Même si tu essayais d'être gentille tu n'y arriverais pas. Tu as déjà la beauté, n'en demande pas trop. ». C'est faux je le sais bien. D'autres personnes sont très belles et arrivent à penser à autre chose qu'à eux. J'ai perdu mon humanité il y a longtemps et j'étais trop jeune pour essayer de la reconstruire. Voilà c'est mon excuse, ma seule : j'étais trop jeune.

**P**our tous, j'étais peut-être faite de glace, mais souvenez-vous qu'avant de se solidifier, la glace est de l'eau. J'avais peut-être juste besoin de chaleur. Elle est arrivée trop tard.


	2. Chapitre 1

**J**uliette, Aliénor, Anastasia de Roy se dirigea vers son compartiment. Les gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'écartaient tous avec respect. Les personnes qu'elle appréciait plus que la moyenne avaient droit à un bref regard de sa part les autres n'existaient pas. La quatrième année atteint enfin son compartiment et en poussa la porte. Elle se l'était appropriée la première fois qu'elle avait pris le Poudlard Express, et personne n'avait osé prétendre s'y asseoir depuis. À peine était elle entrée qu'une tête blonde et frisée lui sauta au cou. Ne s'y attendant pas, Juliette en avait été très surprise mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

-_**J**_uliette ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

**L**a concernée se dégagea avec calme et répondit d'une voix posée :

-_**P**_as de démonstrations exubérantes d'affection Elwin.

**L**a dénommée Elwin rougit, penaude et s'excusa. Juliette ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle savait que son amie avait du mal à s'habituer à certaines règles. Difficultés dues au caractère affectueux de la jeune fille. Ce trait de caractère devrait pourtant être apprécié de tous. Mais aux yeux de Mlle de Roy, c'était un sérieux défaut. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs enfin assise et examinait les six personnes autour d'elle. Arrêtons-nous sur cette scène un instant que je vous présente les personnages. Ces sept Gryffondors très spéciales.

**D**ébutons par Elwin que vous connaissez déjà un peu. La première chose que l'on voyait chez elle était son abondante chevelure. Frisée, très frisée même, assez longue et d'un blond très clair, elle encadrait son visage de lutin rose pâle et faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Ne dépassant pas les 1m 60, elle avait un certain air enfantin mais e vous y trompez pas, c'était l'une des plus intelligente et des plus douée en sortilège du groupe. C'était quelqu'un de naturellement souriante et joyeuse cependant après tout ce temps passé avec Juliette, elle avait appris à être moins prisonnière de ces sentiments. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle vouait une admirations sans borne à notre héroïne si maîtresse d'elle-même.

**A**bby et Elwin étaient quasiment inséparables. Elles avaient toutes les deux une intelligence rare, une mémoire phénoménale et passaient de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque entourées de piles de livres. Mais Abby était beaucoup plus réservée, plus mesurée et tellement plus contrôlée que l'imprévisible Elwin. Elle était aussi d'une patience infinie et sa détermination lui avait ouvert les portes de la maison des Lions. Son physique était tout en douceur : un corps tout en courbe et agréable à regarder, des cheveux ondulés et châtain clair, des yeux noisettes et légèrement en amande ainsi qu'un visage rond.

**E**n face d'Abby se tenait Rosaline. Juliette trouvait ce prénom parfaitement ridicule. Rosaline, elle, était très fière de son prénom : c'était une autre façon de se démarquer. Bien que son physique y suffisait largement. Grande, avoisinant les 1 m 80, mince mais avec des attributs féminins prononcés qu'elle n'hésitait pas à mettre en valeur, c'était une vraie beauté. Et sa cascade de cheveux d'or ainsi que ses délicats yeux verts étaient loin de l'enlaidir. Cependant, il faut préciser que sa mère étant une Vélane, cela aidait forcément. Quant à son caractère... Elle aimait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, où elle voulait. Séductrice dans l'âme, elle aimait accumuler les conquêtes. N'aimant guère devoir obéir, elle aurait pu être la leadeuse si Juliette n'avait pas été là. Elle considérait celle-ci comme son amie mais ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'envier terriblement.

**E**ncore et toujours aux côtés de Rosaline, Wendy jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'elle. Cette fille était une boule d'énergie sur patte. La force de caractère de ses amies avait permis de la canaliser mais cela faisait ressortir son côté nerveux et fébrile. Son physique s'accordait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Il était impossible de rater sa flamboyante crinière rousse qui retombait en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules. Ses immenses yeux verts feuille étaient une autre de ses armes de séduction. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, avec un teint pâle et des tâches de rousseur. Elle était devenue plus sûre d'elle et plus maîtresse d'elle-même depuis qu'elle côtoyait Rosaline. Et elle lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante. Wendy rêvait d'ailleurs comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles de lui ressembler. Bien évidemment, Juliette était également son modèle mais elle réservait à Rosaline le titre spécifique de « meilleure amie ».

**B**aylee avait un regard noir et provocant et frondeur. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'être une tête de mule, la jeune fille avait un caractère de cochon. Mais avec sa somptueuse chevelure brune et son teint mat, elle ne manquait pas de faire des ravages. Par contre, il valait mieux éviter d'être son ennemi. Susceptible, vindicative et dotée d'un certain ego, la sulfureuse brune pouvait être très cruelle.

**M**arylin était le cliché même de la bombe. Elle avait des jambes interminables et était encore plus grande que Rosaline. A couleur de cheveux était assez particulière : blond vénitien. Et ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique teinte violette. La jeune fille était très rieuse, enthousiaste : elle aimait la vie mais encore plus les garçons. En effet, c'était un autre de ses (nombreux) points communs avec Rosaline : toutes les deux étaient de vraies croqueuses d'hommes.

**E**nfin, Juliette. La chef de ce petit clan. La princesse des Gryffondors. Admirée par les Poufsouffles. Adulée par les Serdaigles. Respectée jusque chez les Serpentards. La Reine de Poudlard. On disait d'elle qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'une Vélane. Elle était très petite pourtant, dépassant à peine les 1m55, mais avait ce qu'on appelle une « présence » et ainsi on la voyait encore plus que toutes ses amies réunies. De plus, elle avait des formes à damner un saint. Et ses cheveux semblaient plus sombres qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais le plus captivant restait ses yeux. D'un bleu clair à l'extrémité de sa pupille, ils formaient un dégradé jusqu'au bleu roi à la limite de l'iris. Et on y percevait des éclats d'or froid. Il fut un temps, où ces éclats brillaient et illuminaient ses yeux mais c'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps : elle-même ne s'en souvenait pas et personne n'était en capacité de le lui rappeler. Sa famille et elle-même vivaient en France et étaient respectés jusqu'en Angleterre. Elle aurait dû aller à Beauxbâtons mais comme tous les de Roy elle partit à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, sa répartition fut assez étrange. Chaque personne de sa famille avait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Aussi, lorsque le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête, elle apprécia moyennement son hésitation à l'envoyer dans la maison de Rowena. Afin qu'il stoppe ses tergiversations, elle lui avait lancé plutôt rudement « Arrête-là tes réflexions et envoie-moi dans la maison de ma famille ! » Et elle avait été placée à Gryffondor. Depuis ce jour, elle gardait rancune contre ce foutu Choixpeau. Car Juliette était rancunière. Et égoïste. Et hautaine. Et froide. Et orgueilleuse. En fait, elle avait une multitude de défauts. Pourtant, les gens l'oubliaient aussitôt après avoir admirer son physique, sa confiance en elle et son intelligence. Car oui elle était tout de même intelligente. Elle n'était pas une descendante de Serdaigle pour rien après tout ! Elle était même une des meilleures de sa promotion et ne supportait pas la concurrence. C'est pour cela que c'était autant à couteaux tirés entre elle et les Maraudeurs.

**D**'ailleurs parlons-en des Maraudeurs ! Bon j'imagine qu'en tant que lecteur émérite de la sage, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous rappelle qui ils sont. Sachez tout de même que ces quatre garçons étaient les rivaux principaux de nos petites sorcières. Pas pour le record d'heures de colle, non ! Vous vous doutez bien que cela ne siérait pas à une de Roy... Non tout simplement pour tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec la popularité. Et pour cela tous les coups étaient permis. Ils ne s'étaient évidemment pas déclarés une guerre ouverte, ils étaient bien trop intelligents : cela aurait engendré la perte d'une partie de leur supporters. C'étaient plutôt comme une guerre froide, des coups par-dessous, une politesse froide et interdiction de se fréquenter. Pour l'emporter contre Rémus, Sirius, James et Peter, Juliette avait établi plusieurs règles et assigné des tâches à chacune :

1-AUCUNE relation que ce soit amicale, amoureuse, ou sexuelle avec les « Maraudeurs »

2-Ne jamais larguer son petit copain brutalement afin qu'il ne vous haïsse pas par la suite

3-Pas de notes en dessous de A

4-Ne pas afficher son mépris ou sa haine pour une personne

5-Participer à un maximum d'activités

6-Aucune démonstration d'affection excessive envers qui que ce soit

**I**l y en avait bien d'autres aussi mais ce sont les plus importantes. Mais une règle posait problème. Ce qui exaspérait considérablement Juliette. En effet, chacune de ses disciples avait eu la bonne idée de s'enticher d'un de leurs rivaux. Et en plus, comme ces messieurs n'étaient que quatre, cela créait des conflits, des jalousies,... qui énervaient Juliette au plus haut point. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : Elwin continuait à dévorer Rémus des yeux, Abby rêvait encore et toujours de Peter, Marylin toujours aussi folle de James... Quant à Sirius, bien qu'il l'ignorât, il avait trois véritables groupies nommées Rosaline, Wendy et Baylee. Seul Juliette conservait la tête froide. Et dans ce déchaînement d'hormones, ce n'était pas de trop.

**Voilaaaa premier chapitre, juste histoire de camper les personnages et de mettre en place le récit. N'hésitez ****surtout**** pas à donner votre avis, ça ne me fera pas pleurer bien au contraire.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : DEBOUT PAR SA FORCE, ELLE PORTE DES REFLETS BRILLANTS AUTOUR D'ELLE**

**L**e petit groupe descendit du Poudlard Express, Juliette en tête. Elles avaient presque atteint les carrioles, presque ! Mais Merlin aime faire de faux-espoirs. Aussi, elles ne manquèrent pas de croiser leurs rivaux. Elles s'arrêtèrent, et ils se jaugèrent lentement. Puis, Juliette, qui avait pris son air impassible, fit un léger signe de tête en prononçant chaque patronyme :

-_**P**_otter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow.

**E**t elle repartit, obligeant ses amies à arrêter là leur contemplation. Avant de monter dans leur carriole, elle les rabroua assez sèchement :

-_**L**_es filles, si vous continuez de baver à chaque fois que vous les croisez, je vous couds vos lèvres !

**Q**uant aux Maraudeurs, à peine les filles s'étaient-elles éloignées que Sirius avait lancé d'un ton moqueur :

-_**J**_e rêve ou la Reine des glaces vient de nous saluer ?

-Tant de capacité cachée si c'est pas malheureux...,gémit James.

-C'est-à-dire ? questionna Peter.

-Cette fille est plus que canon et il faut qu'elle ait un caractère pire que celui des Serpentards !

-Oui, c'est un vrai gâchis, approuva Sirius.

**R**émus secoua la tête avec un léger sourire pour ne pas médire lui aussi.

**L**a répartition était enfin terminée et les Maraudeurs espéraient de tout cœur que le discours de **D**umbledore n'allait pas durer trop longtemps afin de débuter rapidement le repas. Mais leur vieux directeur avait d'autres d'idées en tête.

-_**B**_onjour et bienvenue à tous ! Je tenais tout d'abord à féliciter chaque première année de leur répartition. Ensuite, vous prévenir que cette année sera légèrement différente. Cette année est celle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Je vous rappelle que ce tournoi oppose les champions des trois écoles : Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, et Poudlard. C'est au tour de l'Académie française de Beauxbâtons d'avoir l'honneur d'organiser ce tournoi et les règles vous y seront rappelées là-bas. Les élèves à partir de la 4ème année seront autorisées à venir. Cependant les 1ère, 2ème, et 3ème années resteront ici. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une excellente année scolaire !

**C**e discours avait jeté un froid parmi les élèves de 13 ans et moins mais ceux de l'âge au-dessus étaient surexcités. Même l'insensible de Roy affichait un discret sourire et pour cause : elle retournait en France ! Elle allait enfin voir Beauxbâtons, l'école où elle aurait dû étudier. Elle allait enfin retrouver ses amis de France, si différents des anglais.

**C**hez les Maraudeurs, c'était l'effervescence ! Et c'était à qui sera le meilleur, le champion de Poudlard ! Car ce serait un des quatre, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres choix ! Et tandis que Sirius et ses amis rigolaient et tentaient de calmer sans succès, le regard de celui-ci dévia vers Juliette qui semblait sourire. Ceci surprit le jeune Black, la Reine des glaces serait-elle capable d'exprimer de la joie ? Sirius continuait de l'observer en pensant qu'elle était définitivement la fille la plus jolie de Poudlard. Quoi ? Ne soyez donc pas étonné ! C'est tout naturel de penser que la fille que l'on aime est la plus belle. Car oui, Sirius était amoureux de Juliette. Et il vivait très bien avec, cela ne le déchirait pas car il n'espérait rien de sa part. Il l'aimait et c'était tout. Malgré son caractère exécrable. Malgré le mépris qu'elle affichait pour lui. Malgré leur rivalité.

-_**S**_iriuuuus ! Y a un problème ?!

-Aucun James, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as presque rien mangé ! Bon moi ça me dérange pas de manger ton assiette mais...

-Essaie seulement de toucher à mon assiette James et tu mourras lentement à coups de fourchette !

-D'accooooord j'ai compris...

**S**irius attaqua le contenu de son assiette avec enthousiasme quand il sentit un regard l'effleurer. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite et s'aperçut que c'était Rosaline Walbury, une des filles du groupe de Juliette. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire en coin, après tout elle était pas mal ! Et il savait que cela énerverait de Roy.

***Ellipse***

**L**es élèves de Beauxbâtons n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Cela faisait une semaine que l'excitation était à son comble et les jeunes sorciers et sorcières avaient bien du mal à se concentrer sur les cours. Ils étaient dans la Salle de Réception (leur Grande Salle à eux en somme), prêts à commencer leur repas quand à travers la baie vitrée, ils aperçurent les deux bateaux. Celui de Durmstrang, avait surgi de la Méditerranée dans un bouillonnement d'eau alors que celui de Poudlard volait paisiblement . Les français pourtant si respectueux des bonnes manières mouraient d'envie de se précipiter en criant afin de mieux voir. Leur directrice se leva :

-_**M**_es chers enfants, comme vous le savez, nous accueillons cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est un grand honneur qui nous est fait là et j'espère que votre comportement sera exemplaire afin de rendre votre école fière de vous. Et sans attendre, je vous présente les élèves venus tout droit de la grande Russie, les fiers sorciers de Durmstrang !

**L**es portes s'ouvrirent alors, laissant entrer les splendides slaves. Les filles retinrent leur souffle quand ils commencèrent à enchaîner des acrobaties toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres sous des gerbes d'étincelles. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, les français applaudirent à tout rompre.

-_**E**_t maintenant, souhaitez la bienvenue à vos homologues venant de la belle Angleterre, les talentueux élèves de Poudlard !

**L**es anglais étaient divisés en quatre suivant leur maison et marchaient parfaitement synchronisés, c'est alors qu'un rugissement se fit entendre et un lion fait de petites étoiles dorées apparut devant l'un des groupes. Le félin décrivait de larges cercles autour de la maison des braves. Mais bien rapidement, l'attention des français se tourna vers un blaireau, qui semblait constitué de poussière d'ébène, qui se faufilait parmi les sorciers les plus amicaux. L'animal s'arrêta un instant et jeta un regard malicieux aux sorciers de Beauxbâtons avant de rejoindre de nouveau sa maison. C'est alors qu'un aigle enveloppé de lumière bleue s'éleva en poussant un cri retentissant, son regard perçant démontrait l'intelligence des élèves de sa maison. Enfin, un long sifflement se fait entendre et un serpent composé d'éclats d'émeraude se redressa parmi les élèves de la maison des ambitions. Les anglais s'alignèrent dans le fond de la salle et brandirent leurs baguettes. Aussitôt des rayons rouges et or, jaunes et noirs, bleus et bronzes et verts et argents fusèrent touchant les quatre animaux qui désormais volaient dans la salle. Ces derniers explorèrent déclenchant un feu d'artifice qui retomba en étincelles sur les élèves émerveillés.

-_**C**_'est qu'elles ne sont pas moches les françaises, hein James ?

-Vraiment pas moches même ! T'en dis quoi Rémus ?

-J'en dis que vous allez devoir être gentil avec de Roy !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'elle semble avoir pas mal de connaissances ici !

Le lycanthrope désigna du menton la jeune fille entourée par une foule d'élèves de Beauxbâtons.

-Et bien les amis, profitons-en !

-Euh Sirius... Tu ne tiens pas à la vie !

-Arrêtez de dire des conneries et admirez les gens !

**L**e reste des Maraudeurs observa Sirius s'approchait du petit groupe et posait son bras sur les épaules de l'héritière des de Roy.

-_**A**_insi mourut Sirius Black troisième du nom, déclara Rémus d'une voix lugubre.

-Son cœur se changea en pierre sous le regard pétrifiant de Juliette Aliénor Anastasia de Roy alias Méduse, continua Peter.

-C'était un garçon qui aimait la vie et les filles. Ses amis le regretteront éternellement, termina James.

**C**ependant, Sirius survécut. Juliette était entrain de parler lorsque l'aîné des Black l'enlaça. Instantanément, elle se raidit.

-_**M**_a charmante Juliette !

-Black.

**S**a voix avoisinait le zéro absolu.

-_**J**_e vous présente Sirius Black troisième du nom, fils aîné d'Orion et Walburga Black, frère de Régulus Black, héritier de la famille Black dont la devise est « Toujours pur ».

**L**a brune décocha au beau jeune homme un sourire sardonique. En effet, personne n'ignorait qu'il haïssait sa famille. Mais à la grande surprise de Juliette, il éclata de rire.

-_**A**_llons ma chérie ! C'est comme ça qu'on présente un ami ?

**T**out en serrant les dents, elle reprit :

-_**S**_irius, disais-je, est un coureur de jupons, un être orgueilleux et narcissique, un sombre crétin. Et il n'est absolument pas mon ami ! Et je ne suis certainement pas sa chérie !

**L**es françaises autour d'elles pouffèrent alors que Sirius portait une main à son cœur faisant mine d'être mortellement blessé.

-_**C**_iel ! Et moi qui nous croyait destinés ! Toute ma vie n'a reposé que sur une illusion !

**U**ne jolie blonde s'avança.

-_**A**_llez Juliette, tu peux me présenter à ce sombre crétin s'il te plaît ?

-Justine, tu vaux mieux que ça mais si telle est ta décision... Black, je te présente Justine de Faucigny, fille unique de Robert et Anne de Faucigny, héritière de la maison de Faucigny résidant en Savoie dont la devise est « USQUEDO » signifiant « Combien de temps ? ».

-Enchanté _Mademoiselle_, dit Sirius tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Moi de même _Monsieur_.

-Voici maintenant Amélie d'Ancenis, fille de Bernard et Marie-Laure d'Ancenis, sœur de Malo d'Ancenis, héritière de la famille d'Ancenis résidant en Bretagne, dont la devise est « Folium ejus non defluet » signifiant « Sa fleur ne tombera pas. ».

**U**ne jolie rousse aux boucles opulentes et aux magnifiques yeux verts d'eau s'avança.

-_**M**_onsieur le salua-t-elle d'un large signe de tête.

-Mademoiselle, répondit-il avec une révérence et un sourire charmeur.

**M**ais le regard du jeune homme se ramena bientôt à l'élue de son cœur. À côté d'elle, se tenait une belle brune aux yeux verts.

-_**N**_ous n'avons pas encore était présentés je crois.

-Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur en effet.

**J**uliette leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**A**_ contre-coeur alors... Black, je te présente Silvia de Valine, fille de Charles et Hélène de Valine, sœur d'Émile et Baptiste de Valine, héritière de la famille de Valine, descendante de la maison de Roy dont la devise est « Stua stans mole refulget », signifiant « Debout par sa force, elle porte des reflets brillants autour d'elle » et je tiens à préciser qu'elle est ma cousine.

**S**irius compris par là que de Roy ne supporterait pas qu'il approche de trop près sa cousine. Il eut un petit sourire : ce sera sa première cible !

-_**O**_n dirait que la beauté est un trait caractéristique des de Roy...

**S**ourire éclatant de Silvia, regard noir de Juliette. Elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader lorsque...

-_**J**_uliette ! J'étais certaine que tu viendrais ! Poudlard ne pouvait se priver de sa future championne !

-Diane ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Vraiment bien, surtout depuis que je sais que tu es là ! Tu n'auras pas une minute à toi : il faut que je te fasse tout découvrir !

**J**uliette afficha un air enthousiaste pendant que Sirius détaillait cette nouvelle (et très jolie) apparition : des cheveux châtains clairs qui semblaient interminables et de larges yeux bleus ciels. « Elle me plaît » pensa Sirius.

-_**T**_u ne m'avais pas parlé de ta nouvelle conquête ! Il est tout à fait mignon, ma foi !

-Black ? Oh non ne t'imagines rien !

**J**uliette se tourna vers Sirius :

-_**E**_t voici Diane de Meux, fille d'Arthur et Delphine de Meux, sœur de Clément, Louise et Benjamin de Meux, héritière de la famille de Meux, descendante de la maison de Laage dont la devise est désormais « Sous l'ombre du chêne, s'abritent les roses ».

**E**n entendant le nom « de Laage », Sirius déglutit avec peine. Il était au courant, comme tous les sorciers du Monde Magique, de la tragédie des « de Laage » survenue treize années plus tôt. Et même si cette famille haïssait la sienne, Sirius comme bon nombre de personnes n'était guère à l'aise quand on abordait le sujet.

-_**B**_lack ? Dans ce cas tu dois être Sirius, le seul Gryffondor de ta maison, heureuse de te rencontrer !

-M...Moi...aussi...

**J**uliette leva un sourcil interrogateur devant le manque d'éloquence du jeune homme. « Insensible » songea amèrement Sirius.

-_**E**_xcusez moi, je dois m'en aller.

**A**lors qu'il s'éloignait, les françaises se jetèrent sur la pauvre (enfin pas tant que ça) Juliette.

-_**I**_l est beeeeeau !

-Et drôle !

-Et charmant !

-Et...

-Bon les filles, laissez Juliette tranquille ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sait déjà tout ça, les interrompit Diane, Juliette, ma chérie, il faut a-bso-lu-ment que je te présente quelqu'un ! Prépare-toi à rencontrer mon cousin Maël !

**U**n garçon s'avança alors en souriant.

-_**M**_a cousine a toujours aimé en faire trop.

-Tais-toi et sois reconnaissant ingrat ! Je te présente Juliette de Roy, fille d'Obéron et Blanche de Roy, héritière de la maison de Roy dont la devise est « Debout par sa force, elle porte des reflets brillants ». Juliette voici mon cousin Maël de Laage et...le reste on s'en fout ! Tu l'aurais rencontré bien avant si cet imbécile ne boycottait pas chaque repas ou soirée des Treize Maisons !

-Mais mon adorable cousine, je serais venu si j'avais su qu'il y aurait d'aussi jolies filles !

-Juliette n'est pas une « fille » mais une dame ! Et viens un peu par là toi !

**D**iane entraîna son cousin à l'écart. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, elle le mit en garde :

-_**J**_e te vois arriver Maël ! Je t'ai présenté à Juliette et tous les hommes de la Terre rêveraient d'être à ta place, mais s'il te plaît ne sors pas avec !

-Je ne lui briserais pas la cœur si c'est ce qui t'inquiète Diane.

-Je ne parlais pas du sien mais du tien ! Juliette est mon amie mais elle reste Juliette ! Ne t'entiche pas d'elle bêtement !

-Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi Di' mais merci c'est adorable de ta part.

**I**l déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla tranquillement rejoindre ses amis qui s'approchaient d'eux. Diane l'observa partir songeuse en cachant tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

***Ellipse***

**L**es anglaises découvraient avec émerveillement leurs chambres lorsque Rosaline se positionna face à Juliette les poings sur les hanches.

-_**P**_ourquoi t'as présenté ces filles à Sirius ?!

-Ces filles, comme tu les appelles sont chacune des descendantes des Treize Maisons ! répliqua Juliette. Elles font partie des personnes les plus importantes du Monde Magique ! Crois-tu que ça m'amuse de déblatérer tous les titres de tout le monde ? Ça s'appelle des conventions et quand tu es en présence de ce type de personnes tu te dois de les respecter ! Alors mets ta jalousie et ce stupide petit sentiment amoureux de côté, et bouge-toi de sympathiser avec elles ! Et ça t'ouvrira de nombreuses portes pour plus tard !

**L**e ton était acide, le regard sombre, l'expression crispée et on pouvait clairement distinguer que de tout son corps émanait de la fureur, oubliant pour un moment sa parfaite syntaxe. Rosaline mais également les autres amies de la jeune fille s'étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes, vient trop effrayées pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

-_**J**_uliette ! Je t'ai cherchée un peu partout, il faut que je te fasse visiter Beauxbâtons, tu te souviens ?

**D**iane arrivait légèrement essoufflée, un sourire plaquée sur son visage. Elwin et les autres s'accordèrent le droit de respirer discrètement.

-_**J**_'arrive Diane, se tournant vers les autres, on en reparlera plus tard !

**L**orsque les deux jeunes filles furent parties, les six anglaises se regardèrent longtemps.

-_**J**_e ne reconnais pas Juliette depuis que nous sommes arrivées...

**E**lwin semblait complètement perdue.

-_**V**_oyons Elwin, corrigea Marylin, tu veux dire que tu ne la reconnais pas quand elle est avec ses « amis français ».

-Il est vrai qu'elle est plus...démonstrative lorsqu'elle est avec eux..., approuva Abby.

**W**endy, elle, était secouée.

-_**J**_e ne comprends pas l'intérêt de Sirius pour ces petites bourgeoises coincées, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Ça lui passera Wen, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Elwin.

-Tu parles de Juliette ou de Sirius ?, ironisa Baylee.

**L**a remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté car toutes baissèrent la tête. Car elles savaient que ça ne passeraient ni à Sirius, ni à Juliette. Du moins pas tant qu'ils seront en France.

_"Eux croient qu'ils m'aiment, moi j'crois qu'ils se voilent la face. _**_J'crois qu'ils aiment celui qu'ils rêvent de voir à ma place_**_"_

_Orelsan_

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, bon je suis désolée que vous voyez Juliette ****beaucoup**** plus gentille qu'elle ne l'est en réalité, on découvrira mieux son caractère lorsqu'elle ne sera pas avec les français ! Merci beaucoup à Faenlgiec pour sa review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : ON NE BRILLE JAMAIS ASSEZ**

**J**uliette s'assit à côté de Baylee, appréciant peu le fait de ne pas être placée avec ses amis de Beauxbâtons mais restant silencieuse et ne quittant pas la Coupe de Feu des yeux. Car aujourd'hui on était samedi. Car aujourd'hui on allait enfin savoir les noms des participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et pour Juliette, le champion ou plutôt la championne de Poudlard ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était la meilleure des quatrième années, elle était même plus puissante que la plupart des cinquième années, sa condition physique lui permettait d'éviter un certain nombre de sorts sans avoir recours à la magie et surtout, surtout, elle avait le mental pour écraser ses adversaires quels qu'il soit : sans pitié et avec une volonté de fer telle que personne ne pouvait jamais la dévier de son but. Qu'est-ce que la Coupe de Feu pouvait bien demander de plus ?

-_**M**_esdemoiselles et messieurs, clama la directrice de Beauxbâtons, aujourd'hui sont choisis les trois admirables sorciers qui auront l'honneur de s'affronter durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Aujourd'hui sont choisis nos champions. Dangereux sera le parcours jusqu'au trophée. Mais couvert de gloire sera le sorcier qui le remportera. Et sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, découvrons lesquels d'entre vous seront les illustres concurrents.

**L**'honorable sorcière s'approcha de la Coupe de Feu et un bout de parchemin s'échappa de celle-ci, voletant jusqu'à Mme Maxime.

-_**E**_t le champion de Durmstrang est... Gregor Germanovitch !

**U**n garçon à la solide carrure se leva sous les acclamations de ses camarades. Il jeta un regard circulaire à tous, désireux de montrer sa toute nouvelle supériorité. Juliette eut un sourire carnassier, elle savait déjà comment elle le ferait échouer. Mais la brune se ressaisit bien vite car le prochain champion à être annoncé était celui de Poudlard.

-_**L**_e champion de Poudlard est...Lysandre de Roy !

**D**ire que Juliette était furieuse était un euphémisme. Non seulement, elle n'était pas la championne de Poudlard mais en plus son propre frère l'avait trahie en y participant. Bon, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne s'inscrirait pas mais il savait aussi qu'elle voulait être sélectionnée. Le regard de la jeune fille se dirigea vers son frère qui recevait les félicitations des uns et des autres le sourire aux lèvres. Une violente envie de quitter la salle s'empara de Juliette mais elle se contrôla, contenant sa rage à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle baissa les yeux et constata que ses phalanges étaient blanches tant elle s'agrippait à la table. Elle desserra les doigts, les remuant discrètement afin que le sang y circule de nouveau. Elle avait à peine retrouvé sa froideur habituelle que Mme Maxime apprenait le nom du dernier champion :

-_**E**_nfin le champion de Beauxbâtons est... Maël de Laage !

**A**lors deux sorciers de son entourage allaient participer au Tournoi alors qu'elle pas, quelle ironie !

-_**C**_'est une blague ! s'insurgea Marylin. Un tournoi uniquement masculin ! Aucune fille pour nous représenter ! Mais où va le monde ?! Cette Coupe de Feu n'est qu'une misogyne !

**J**uliette leva es yeux au ciel. Marylin s'était auto-proclamée féministe et depuis que sa cervelle miniature avait appris le mot « misogyne » elle l'utilisait à tout bout de champs.

**L**a cérémonie étant terminée, les sorciers se dirigeaient vers la porte. Tout en se levant, Rosaline expliqua les bons côtés de cette sélection à Marylin :

-_**R**_egarde, trois champions, trois garçons à séduire. Que si c'était des filles, on ne pourrait pas être leurs cavalières pour le bal.

**C**es explications lui valurent un regard passablement énervé de Juliette.

-_**I**_nterdiction de toucher à mon frère et Maël !

**L**e ton était sans appel et ne nécessitait aucune réponse. D'ailleurs, aucune des filles n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, elles se contentèrent de la regarder s'éloigner. Juliette s'était en effet lancée à la recherche de Maël. Mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut des couloirs vides.

-_**T**_u cherches quelque chose petite sœur ?

**I**nstantanément, elle se raidit. Elle se concentra afin de lui répondre sur le ton le plus glacial qu'elle avait en réserve.

-_**F**_élicitation pour avoir été choisi.

**E**lle entendit son frère soupirer.

-_**J**_e sais que tu es déçue de ne pas être la championne de Poudlard mais c'est mieux comme ça non ? Ce tournoi est dangereux.

**C**omme si elle avait peur, comme si elle allait perdre ou être blessée... Juliette se retourna lentement, sa colère dissimulée sous un masque d'impassibilité. Les yeux de Lysandre la suppliaient de répondre quelque chose mais elle gardait un silence obstiné.

-_**T**_u n'es qu'en quatrième année, continua Lysandre, et le plus jeune champion est Maël qui est en sixième année ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire le poids !

Il l'insultait ? Vraiment, il savait s'y prendre avec elle...

-_**J**_e préfère te savoir en sécurité dans les gradins à nous regarder ! expliqua Lysandre.

**E**t maintenant, il voulait qu'elle fasse partie du décor... Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est tellement gratifiant d'être un pot de fleur.

-_**E**_t puis comme cela tu n'auras pas à être l'adversaire de Maël, j'ai vu que vous étiez proches. Imagine que vous devriez vous battre en duel, y as-tu pensé ?

**A**h oui, c'est vrai qu'elle serait tout à fait incapable de lancer un sort à Maël, c'est pas comme s'il allait s'en remettre...

-_**E**_t puis, c'est moi, ton frère qui a été pris, cela devrait te rendre heureuse n'est-ce pas ?

**T**ellement...

-_**M**_ais dis quelque chose !

-Tu devrais retourner retrouver tes amis.

**L**ysandre la dévisagea, dépité avant de s'en aller. Alors que Juliette allait continuer à chercher Maël, Merlin plaça un autre crétin sur sa route.

-_**E**_t bien, on dirait qu'il y a autant de dialogue dans ta famille que dans la mienne !

-Black... soupira Juliette.

**I**l était appuyé contre une des colonnes de marbre, un sourire sarcastique étirant ses lèvres.

-_**E**_n tout cas, je suis rassuré ! Quand je t'ai vue papillonner avec tes amis français, j'ai bien cru que tu étais devenue aimable !

-Je n'ai ni le temps , ni l'envie de parler avec un être resté au stade du singe sur l'échelle de l'évolution humaine alors laisse-moi en paix !

-Oh ça c'était méchant ! Pas de doutes, tu es restée égale à toi-même ! Tu as certainement dû engagé un sosie pour te remplacer auprès des français. Je te conseille d'en changer car ce sosie est presque gentil, ceux qui te connaissent ont du mal à croire que c'est toi.

-Tu ne me connais pas Black !

-Et qui donc te connaît ma belle ? questionna-t-il avec un air séducteur.

**J**uliette eut une moue blasée.

-_**T**_es groupies doivent vraiment être dotée d'un cerveau frôlant l'inexistence pour succomber à des phrases aussi banales, dépourvues de toute imagination et dégoulinant d'un pseudo-romantisme guimauve !

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme cela de tes amies ! Je parle bien évidemment de celles de Beauxbâtons. À leur décharge, mon accent les fait également fondre, elles le trouvent, et là je les cite, « totalement craquant ». Notamment ta chère cousine... Silvia je crois ? riposta Sirius (oui, il cherche à se faire frapper).

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! menaça Juliette.

-A vos ordres mon capichef ! Seulement, c'est plutôt elle qu'il faudra empêcher de m'approcher.

**S**irius s'amusait comme un petit fou. Les échanges venimeux avec Juliette faisaient partie de ses moments préférés avec les blagues à Servilus, la dégustation de tarte à la crème et les discussions à mourir de rire avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Mais Sirius n'enchaînait pas les répliques mordantes juste pour se divertir : depuis qu'il connaissait Juliette, il s'était fixer un but, qui n'était autre que la faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour le moment, en quatre ans, il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois mais il ne désespérait pas. Toute émotion exigeait d'être ressentie, alors il était persuadé que Juliette se contentait d'intérioriser les siennes. Et le jeune Black voulait la voir s'énerver, l'insulter, le frapper, exploser, dévoiler ses sentiments, prouver qu'elle était humaine, bordel !

-_**N**_e t'inquiète pas pour cela, Silvia est suffisamment...

**M**ais Juliette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quelqu'un interpella l'adolescent.

-_**S**_irius ! Je te cherchais !

**L**e maraudeur se retourna suite à cet appel et salua le désormais champion de Beauxbâtons.

-_**M**_aël ! Félicitations vieux pour tout à l'heure !

-Merci mais pour le moment je n'ai encore rien gagné !

-Si ! L'admiration et l'adulation de toutes les sorcières de France et d'Angleterre ! Imagine toutes les filles que tu vas pouvoir...

-C'est bon Black, l'interrompit Juliette, Maël n'a pas forcément les mêmes centres d'intérêts que toi.

-Hey Juliette je ne t'avais pas vue ! Sirius je voulais te proposer de te joindre à mes amis et moi pour une « petite fête », James, Peter et Rémus sont les bienvenus évidemment !

**J**uliette fronça les sourcils. Aucun garçon « ne la voyait pas » et Maël encore moins : il avait passé chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute à flirter avec elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne voyait aucune autre fille que ce soit anglaise ou française, s'il n'était pas avec elle il la cherchait, il n'avait que son nom à la bouche,... Et maintenant il « ne la voyait pas » ?! Et il invitait Black et les Maraudeurs à une fête SANS ELLE ?! Attendez une seconde... Comment est-ce qu'il les connaissait ?

-_**Y**_ aura des filles ? demanda Sirius.

-Les plus jolies des deux écoles, promit Maël.

-Alors compte sur nous !

**D**e mieux en mieux... Il remarquait d'autres filles, les trouvait « jolies », les invitait à des fêtes,... Et elle dans tout ça ? En fin de compte, Maël n'était qu'un égoïste ne se souciant que de lui !

-_**P**_arfait ! déclara Maël. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me conseiller quelques filles de Poudlard à amener absolument...

**L**eurs voix s'effaçaient en même temps que les deux compères disparaissaient, laissant Juliette seule. Cette dernière ne décolérait pas, jamais personne ne l'avait traitée de cette manière ! On n'ignorait pas Juliette Aliénor Anastasia de Roy, on ne la saluait pas d'un simple « Hey », on n'organisait pas de soirée sans elle et on ne vantait jamais, au grand jamais, la beauté d'autres filles devant elles !

**A**bby et Elwin soupirèrent amoureusement, parfaitement synchronisées. Lorsqu'ILS étaient dans la même pièce qu'elles, les deux jeunes filles étaient incapables de se concentrer et ce même si la pièce en question était une majestueuse bibliothèque remplie de nouveaux livres à découvrir. Elles savaient bien qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de penser à eux, de rêver d'eux, et encore moins d'être amoureuses d'eux mais c'était ainsi, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Abby baissa la tête tristement afin de se replonger dans son livre avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa sixième lecture de la même phrase. « L'amour me rend vraiment idiote » admit muettement l'adolescente qui jeta pour la millionième fois un rapide coup d'œil à Peter assis quelques tables plus loin au côté de Rémus Lupin. Rémus Lupin qu'Elwin était en ce moment même entrain de portraiturer avec soin. La meilleure amie d'Abby le dessinait si souvent qu'elle serait capable de le représenter les yeux fermés.

-_**T**_u dessines de mieux en mieux, on sent que le sujet te passionne, glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

-Et toi, c'est par amour pour cette phrase ou parce que le reste du livre est d'un ennui total que tu ne cesses de relire « L'unique corne droite de la licorne est utilisée pour symboliser le chiffre 1. » ? se moqua gentiment la blonde.

**L**es deux amies éclatèrent de rire, surprenant bon nombre de lecteurs qui relevèrent vivement la tête Parmi eux, le garçon qui faisait battre le cœur d'Elwin, son regard croisant une fraction de seconde celui de la jeune fille qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

-_**O**_n peut partir s'il te plaît ?

**A**bby lui lança un regard amusé.

-_**I**_l vaut mieux pour toi, le rouge jure affreusement avec tes yeux bleus, la taquina-t-elle.

**E**lwin choisit de ne rien répondre et les deux amies s'empressèrent de quitter la bibliothèque. Après un bref silence, elles reprirent leurs bavardages discutant des livres qu'elles avaient lus récemment, comparant des mérites de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons, pronostiquant lequel des champions remportera le Tournoi,...

-_**D**_anielson ! Merill ! Attendez !

**E**lles se regardèrent étonnées d'entendre la voix de James Potter prononcer leurs noms. Elles se tournèrent vers lui, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Le garçon, les cheveux encore et toujours en bataille, était accompagnés de Sirius Black et Maël de Laage. Rémus et Peter sortirent à ce moment-là de la bibliothèque, les rejoignant. Aussitôt, Elwin sentit ses jambes fléchir et Abby la soutint avec fermeté. Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent d'ignorer les Maraudeurs et fixer l'héritier des de Laage tandis que celui-ci prenait la parole :

-_**Q**_u'est-ce que vous faites demain soir ?

-Euh...Rien...Pourquoi ? balbutia Abby d'une petite voix.

-Parfait, tenez-vous prêtes à 21h, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous cherchez dans vos chambres.

**R**emarquant qu'Elwin était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'apoplexie, son amie essaya de comprendre quelque chose à ses explications sibyllines.

-_**M**_ais...Pour allez où ?

-Une simple soirée, histoire qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux.

-C'est-à-dire que..., débuta Abby.

-C'est d'accord, la coupa Elwin.

**S**a meilleure amie la dévisagea avec perplexité, lui posant silencieusement une question à laquelle Elwin répondit en haussant les épaules.

-_**S**_uper ! À plus les filles !

**E**t les cinq garçons partirent joyeusement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient trop loin pour l'entendre, Abby interrogea la blonde.

-_**T**_u m'expliques ?

-Je trouve qu'il a raison...

-Pour ?

**E**lwin lui décocha son sourire enfantin.

-_**F**_aire connaissance !

Diane et Silvia débarquèrent dans la chambre de Juliette, apparemment dans un état proche de l'effervescence. La benjamine des de Roy les scruta avec étonnement alors que ses deux amies se calmaient difficilement.

-_**I**_l faut à tout prix qu'on y aille cet après-midi !

-Aller où ? s'enquit Juliette.

**D**iane la gratifia d'un gigantesque sourire.

-_**A**_cheter des nouvelles robes !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Pour la fête de Maël bien évidemment !

-Quelle fête ? questionna innocemment Juliette.

**S**ilvia se mordit les lèvres.

-_**A**_h...Tu n'es pas au courant...

-De... ?

-Et bien...Maël organise une soirée pour fêter le fait qu'il soit notre champion et pour qu'on fasse tous un peu connaissance... Il...Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? bredouilla la cousine de notre héroïne.

-Non, mais il en a bien parlé à Black par contre.

**D**iane parut abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin n'avait pas invité celle qu'il draguait depuis bientôt une semaine. Elle se promit d'éclaircir cela plus tard. En attendant, elle s'empressa de convier Juliette à la fameuse soirée en affirmant que Maël avait sûrement dû oublié car « Mon dieu que ce cousin est tête en l'air ».

**Q**uelques heures plus tard, Maël attendait patiemment Diane sur un des bancs du parc. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, il l'accueilli avec un air radieux.

-_**D**_i' ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Toujours aussi bien qu'il y a quatre heures Maël...soupira sa cousine.

-On a vraiment un temps magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu n'arriveras pas à retarder notre véritable discussion, l'avertit la brune.

-Très bien... De quoi voulez-tu me parler ? dit Maël d'un ton résigné.

-Pourquoi as-tu délibérément oublié d'inviter Juliette pour demain soir ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié d'inviter Juliette.

-Ah oui ? Parce que figure-toi qu'elle était à peine au courant de ce que tu organisais !

-Je n'ai pas oublié parce que je ne comptais pas l'inviter.

-QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pas parce que tu es le nouveau champion de Beauxbâtons que tu peux te mettre à dos les personnes les plus importantes de notre Monde Magique ! Et puis pourquoi tu lui tournes le dos alors qu'hier encore tu la regardais avec des étoiles plein les yeux ?!

-Parce qu'elle ne cède pas assez rapidement.

-Pardon ?!

-Je peux avoir je ne sais combien de filles à mes pieds et encore plus maintenant que je suis, comme tu l'as fait remarqué précédemment, le champion de Beauxbâtons. Et je n'ai aucune envie de rester collé à une fille qui va prendre un mois avant de se décider à me succomber.

-C'est une blague ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'elle et moi ne sortions pas ensemble ?

-Si mais j'aimerais que tu évites de la délaisser du jour au lendemain ! Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on laisse tomber sur un coup de tête si on veut rester vivant ! Alors je sais que toi et les bonnes manières, vous êtes loin de vous entendre mais tu seras gentil de respecter quelques règles de bienséance !

**E**t sur ce, la jolie brune se détourna de son cousin, faisant quelques pas pour partir au plus vite. Cependant elle lui lança un dernier regard en même temps qu'une ultime réplique avant de s'en retourner complètement :

-_**E**_t j'ai quand même invité Juliette ! Et si, comme tu le dis, elle ne te plaisait pas, tu la traiterais comme une amie et non comme une simple connaissance d'il y a cinq minutes !

**L**a fête fut une parfaite réussite et la plupart des gens en sortirent empli d'un sentiment de joie extrême qu'éprouvent les personnes imbibées d'alcool. Maël s'était procuré, on ne sait comment, une piscine mais avait oublié de préciser aux invités une toute petite, minuscule chose mais qui avait son importance : apporter un maillot de bain. Qu'à cela ne tienne, aidés par les boissons alcoolisés, les adolescents aux hormones surchauffées ne tardèrent pas à s'y jeter alors qu'il n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Et dire qu'au moins la moitié de ces jeunes étaient des descendants des Treize Maisons, je préfère ne pas penser à la réaction de leurs parents s'ils avaient assistés au spectacle. En tout cas, leurs enfants profitaient pleinement de ce moment de détente, notamment Silvia qui se laissait dragouiller par un Sirius à moitié ivre, Abby et Elwin qui rigolaient aux éclats avec...Peter et Rémus ?! Heureusement pour elles, Juliette ne les voyaient pas et mettraient peut-être cette incartade sur le compte du Whisky Pur Feu. Diane elle, exploitait pleinement les services du petit groupe de garçon qui faisait cercle autour d'elle leur demandant tout et n'importe quoi (sauf des trucs pervers, une de ses lointaines ancêtres étaient une de Laage tout de même). Mais celui, qui n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre des personnes lui tenant compagnie était Maël bien sûr ! Il avait dû batifoler avec la moitié des filles invitées. « Et Juliette ? » me diriez-vous ? Et bien notre adorable jeune fille -ironie quand tu nous tiens- venait justement de se faire apostropher par le meilleur ami du héros de la soirée.

-_**J**_uliette ! Ça fait un bout de temps !

**L**'adolescente examina son interlocuteur de haut en bas.

-**E**uh... Nous nous connaissons ?

**L**e jeune homme en face d'elle fit mine d'être vexé.

-_**T**_u ne me reconnais même pas ? C'est moi, Gabriel !

-Gabriel... Gabriel d'Albignac bien sûr ! Je suis désolée ! Ça fait...longtemps !

-Cela va faire 5 ans que j'ai déserté tous les événements réunissant les Trois Maisons. Mais quand Maël m'a parlé de toi, je me suis tout de suite remémoré ton visage ! Tu sais que j'étais amoureux de toi quand j'avais 8 ans ?

-On peut tomber amoureux à cet âge-là ? plaisanta Juliette.

-On peut tomber amoureux de toi à n'importe quel âge, la complimenta-t-il.

**U**n bref regard à Maël permit d'apprendre à Juliette qu'il était bien entrain de les observer. La jeune fille prit le bras de Gabriel, l'entraînant vers le bar tout en lui distribuant des sourires envoûtants.

-_**L**_es flatteries ne marchent pas sur moi Mr. le Don Juan.

-Il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen alors !

-Gab' tu peux aller t'occuper de tous ces gars qui tournent autour de ma cousine s'il te plaît ?

**M**aël avait posé fermement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la dureté de son visage indiquait qu'il n'admettrait aucune contestation. Gabriel partit donc en direction de Diane, laissant Juliette face à Maël.

-_**J**_'ignorais qu'il te plaisait, dit simplement le jeune homme.

-Gabriel est un ami d'enfance.

-Tu flirtes souvent avec tes « amis d'enfance » ?

-Aussi souvent que tu abandonnes les tiens sans raison.

**L**e jeune de Laage soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tandis que Juliette faisait de même en plus délicatement.

-_**O**_K, je l'ai bien cherché, admit-il.

**P**uis après un autre temps de silence :

-_**T**_u me plais.

**J**uliette jubilait intérieurement : cette fois elle le tenait. Afin de le pousser à des aveux complets, elle fit remarquer d'un ton acide :

-_**É**_videmment, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le quart des filles présentes t'a embrassé langoureusement.

-Ça c'est parce que je suis stupide. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me résiste et j'ai préféré me dire que je m'en foutais de toi et qu'il y avait plein d'autres filles avec qui s'amuser. Je dis pas que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi ou d'autres conneries du genre, on se connait à peine: je dis juste que tu me plais beaucoup plus que la moyenne et que c'est pas de toi dont j'en ai rien à foutre mais des autres filles.

-En quelque sorte, tu me fais des excuses là ? lui demanda Juliette.

-En quelque sorte.

**L**a jeune fille se leva et lui prit la main.

-_**P**_arfait ! Excuses acceptées. Maintenant, viens !

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'essayer cette fameuse piscine !

**L**e garçon stoppa net.

-_**C**_'est tout ?

-C'est tout quoi ? s'étonna la brune.

-Je viens de t'avouer que tu me plaisais et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je ne peux même pas savoir si je te plais ou pas ?

-Je ne suis pas une fille dans ce genre là, si tu veux une fille facile, retourne embrasser tes fans en délire !

-Ça signifie qu'un jour, toi aussi tu m'embrasseras ?

-Un jour peut-être, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, lui répondit vaguement Juliette.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu penses pouvoir m'aimer ?

**L**a brune afficha un sourire colossal. Pas de doutes, il était clairement pris dans ses filets. Il avait pris un peu plus de temps que la plupart des conquêtes de Juliette mais celle-ci n'allait pas se plaindre : une semaine c'était relativement court quand elle voyait la plupart des filles galéraient pendant des mois avant d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire de leur cible. Cependant, Maël attendait toujours d'elle qu'elle mette un terme à ses interrogations. Notre belle protagoniste se contenta d'enlever sa robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements, ce que Maël pouvait prendre ou non comme une réponse. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas longtemps à comprendre et s'empressa de suivre Juliette qui avait plongé dans la piscine. Et toute cette scène se déroula sous les yeux de Sirius encore un minimum lucide et était dévoré des yeux par Silvia. Ahlala, l'amour fait des ravages ! Encore plus quand on y mêle une certaine Juliette de Roy ! Enfin bref, cette soirée laissa un Maël et une Juliette réconciliés, une Diane rancunière de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ses jouets plus longtemps, un Gabriel assez heureux d'avoir retrouvé une (charmante) amie d'enfance, une Silvia éperdument amoureuse, une Abby et une Elwin encore plus amoureuses, et un Sirius légèrement boudeur. Sans oublier, une bonne partie des élèves des trois écoles complètement saouls.

**L**e lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour un grand nombre d'élèves. Il le fut encore plus quand ils se rappelèrent être lundi, ce qui signifiait qu'ils débutaient une nouvelle semaine de cours. Heureusement, pour Juliette, Abby et Elwin, elles n'avaient pas pris une goutte d'alcool. Malheureusement pour elles, elles durent faire face à l'hystérie de Rosaline et les plaintes de Marylin qui désespéraient de ne pas avoir été invitées à la fête. Je vous épargne la scène de cris et de gémissements, et -preuve de mon extrême clémence- je ne vous décris pas les deux jeunes filles éplorées. Parce que même si on n'a du sang de Vélane, notre tête au réveil après avoir guetté une bonne partie de la nuit si ses amies allaient rentrer d'une fête pour laquelle on aurait vendu père et mère afin d'y aller et passé l'autre moitié de la nuit à geindre dans son sommeil, n'est pas vraiment des plus agréable. Alors qu'Elwin, Wendy et Baylee finirent par réussir à détendre Marylin et Rosaline et les emmener prendre leur petit déjeuner, Juliette avait embarqué Abby dans la salle de bain. Abby était la seule à qui Juliette dévoilait tous ses plans. En effet, la jeune fille n'émettait jamais aucun commentaire sur ses agissements, elle était elle-même d'une grande intelligence et surtout, elle était d'une discrétion absolue.

-_**J**_e veux que tu te rapproches de Maël. Il faut que vous deveniez comme les deux doigts de la main, s'il te pose des questions me concernant, tu lui expliqueras par a + b que je suis la fille parfaite pour lui, et je veux que tu me rapportes mot pour mot ce qu'il va dire à mon sujet.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Si je demande à Baylee, elle le draguera obligatoirement, Marylin oubliera ce qu'elle est sensée faire au but de dix minutes passées à ses côtés, Rosaline est incapable d'être amie avec un garçon sans avoir au préalable couché avec, Wendy et la discrétion ça fait trois et Elwin risque de faire une gaffe. Tu es la fille de la situation !

**J**uliette eut un micro-sourire.

-_**J**_e ne t'avais encore jamais confié de rôle comme celui-là il me semble.

**A**bby secoua négativement la tête.

-_**E**_t bien, il y a un début à tout ! Tu viens ?

-Tu le veux ? l'interrogea la douce jeune fille. Je veux dire, Maël, tu le veux vraiment ?

**J**uliette marqua un temps de réflexion.

-_**A**_u début, je trouvais juste que c'était pratique de l'avoir comme petit ami : mignon, populaire, intelligent et héritier des de Laage. Mais depuis samedi, sa nomination en tant que champion a changé la donne. Si je sors avec, je serai sur le devant de la scène. On ne brille jamais assez, retiens bien ça Abby, on ne brille jamais assez.

**E**t sur ces mots, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, rejoignant le reste de leurs amies qui étaient déjà entrain de déjeuner.

_"- Pourquoi s'emmerder ?  
- À ?  
- À s'inquiéter pour les gens qui nous entourent... »_

_Skins_

**Voici donc le chapitre 3, un peu plus long que d'habitude car je ne pense pas pouvoir en poster un nouveau la semaine prochaine. On découvre un peu plus Abby et Elwin (mais un tout petit peu), on rencontre brièvement (mais alors très très brièvement) le frère de Juliette et une petite scène Sirius/Juliette juste pour le plaisir d'énerver un peu plus notre sans-cœur préférée. Vous pouvez constater que si Maël n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, Juliette non plus (si on peut appeler "résister" le fait d'être ignorée pendant un jour et demi). And the last but not the least : un ÉNORME merci à Faenlgiec, Calidora et lapetitefurie pour leur review qui m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir ! Par contre, vous semblez apprécier les perso pas très très gentils ce qui est ... légèrement inquiétant... Bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : **

**C'EST PAR LUI QUE TOUT COMMENÇA**

-_**E**_lle a jeté son dévolu sur lui.

**S**irius avait annoncé cela d'un ton monocorde qui se voulait détaché à ses trois acolytes. Ces derniers le regardaient perplexes, n'arrivant pas à déterminer le « elle » et le « lui » en question. Sirius se contenta de beurrer son toast, la tête obstinément baissée et continua à parler sans se soucier si ses amis comprenaient ou non ce qu'il disait.

-Je dis ça parce qu'il faudrait le prévenir.  
-Je ne pense pas.

**S**irius se redressa immédiatement et fusilla du regard James qui avait commencé à manger le plus tranquillement du monde.

-Et bien merci à toi Cornedrue, on voit que tu es un ami génial !

-L'intonation de cette phrase était amer et le jeune garçon était retourné à sa tartine avec un air à la fois dépité et résigné tandis que son meilleur ami adressait un clin d'œil à Rémus et Peter.

-Non mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il est suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller seul.

**S**irius eut un sourire désabusé.

-As-tu déjà vu un garçon sortir indemne des filets de la Reine des Glaces ?

**P**eter jeta un coup d'œil amusé à James : grâce à lui il savait désormais l'identité d'une des deux personnes concernées. Il décida alors de prendre le relais.

-Je suis persuadé que de Roy va le lâcher avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

**À** ces mots, Sirius eut une réaction démesurément violente :

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ?! Il est le champion de Beauxbâtons maintenant. Elle ne risque pas de le lâcher alors qu'elle peut avoir le titre de « petite amie du peut-être futur vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

**R**émus en recracha ses céréales.

-De Roy veut Maël ?!

-C'est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer !

-Mais c'est pas le contraire ?

-Tout a changé hier. Vu que c'est elle qui s'est déshabillée en premier, je dirais que c'est plutôt elle qui le chauffe.

**L**à ce fut Peter qui s'étouffa à moitié !

-Déshabillée ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont...

-Mais non ne sois pas stupide ! Ils se sont juste baignés ! Tu es sûr que t'étais avec nous à la soirée ?

-Lui et Mumus étaient trop occupés à draguer l'ennemi, ricana James.

-C'est faux ! protesta Peter.

-Qu'est ce qui est faux ? Que vous les draguiez ou qu'elles sont l'ennemi ? le taquina Sirius.

**P**eter rougit instantanément. Heureusement, Rémus vint à son secours.

-Content de voir que tu as retrouvé ton ton blagueur Sir' ! Depuis qu'il y a eu ce rapprochement entre de Roy et Maël, il avait littéralement disparu !

**L**'aîné des Black haussa les épaules.

-Ne changez pas de sujet ! Alors ce moment avec Merill et Danielson ?

-Elles s'appellent Abby et Elwin ! les défendit Peter. Et je les trouve gentilles !

-Et bien j'espère que vous avez bien profité, railla Sirius, parce que c'était la première et la dernière fois que vous restiez ensemble.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous empêcher de voir qui l'on souhaite ? demanda Rémus outré.

-Moi ? Non, jamais j'oserais et puis ce serait peine perdue. Je parle plutôt du fait que de Roy peut les empêcher de voir qui elles veulent.

-Elles sont tout à fait capable de lui résister, protesta Peter.

-Peter, Peter, Peter,... soupira Sirius. À t'entendre on croirait que Merill et Danielson sont deux princesses retenues captives de la Méchante Reine et qui vont se libérer grâce à l'aide de leurs princes charmants...

**P**eter allait contester ce point de vue mais Rémus préféra détourna le dialogue d'un ton presque léger.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les contes Moldus, Sirius.

Ce dernier eut un sourire éblouissant.

-J'essaye de connaître tout ce que mes parents haïssent.

**I**l était bien connu que la famille du jeune homme ne cessait de prôner la supériorité des Sangs Purs, méprisaient les Sangs Mêlés et abhorraient les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Et Sirius s'était documenté autant qu'il pouvait sur les us et coutumes des Moldus plus pour contrarier ses parents que par amour pour ces derniers.

-C'est pas que l'on va être en retard pour le cours de Sortilèges mais...on va être en retard, déclara Rémus en regardant la grande horloge qui trônait dans la Salle.

**L**es quatre Maraudeurs arrivèrent arrivèrent au moment où les autres élèves entraient dans leur salle de cours et se glissèrent ainsi dans la foule, non sans avoir adressé un sourire éclatant à de Roy qui leur fit une moue méprisante.

-_**A**_h cette chère de Roy me fera toujours autant rire, s'esclaffa James.

**S**es amis éclatèrent de rire. Le petit instant de tension qui avait duré presque tout le petit déjeuner avait disparu et même Sirius était redevenu le jeune homme insouciant et blagueur. Ils s'assirent dans le fond de la salle : Sirius et James à côté et Rémus et Peter à leur droite.

-_**B**_onjour, bonjour. Bienvenue aux élèves de Poudlard qui suivent mon cours pour la première fois, les accueillit leur professeur de Sortilèges. Je m'appelle Ernestine de Prunelé. Le programme que vous allez suivre cette année a été fixé avec vos professeurs de Sortilèges respectifs. Et je tiens à préciser que vous allez tous travailler en binôme où j'ai essayé de mêler les deux écoles.

La plupart des élèves se regardèrent paniqués à l'idée d' être sans le soutien de leurs camarades. Pour Juliette, tant qu'elle n'était pas avec un des Maraudeurs, ou une des pestes qui entouraient Elsa du Cholet, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mme de Prunelé fit alors apparaître la liste des binômes ainsi que leur programme de l'année.

Almeida Baylee /Goujet Julia

d'Ancenis Amélie/ Pettigrow Peter

Black Sirius/ de Faucigny Justine

Boyer Pierre / Potter James

du Cholet Elsa/ Danielson Elwin

Dumont Tim/ Forester Wendy

Evans Lily/ de Meux Diane

Gallo Nathalie/ Wolff Kim

Kitchener Grace/ de Roy Juliette

Lefevre Antonin/ Skinner Marylin

Lupin Rémus/ Merill Abby

Perrin Jonathan/ Simons Colleen

de Valline Silvia/ Walbury Rosaline

**J**uliette esquissa une grimace elle avait complètement oublié cette cruche de Kitchener. Pourtant, il y a encore quelques jours, la brune n'avait rien à lui reprocher : elle était plutôt bonne élève, loin d'être laide, meilleure amie de Lily Evans bon bien sûr elle était un peu trop gentille mais personne n'est parfait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait décidé de stupidement s'amouracher de Maël. Évidemment, elle n'avait aucune chance mais cela agaçait le jolie de Roy de la voir tourner autour de sa proie comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel. Grace, n'était pas plus ravie qu'elle. Avant ce tournoi, son regard sur Juliette était comme celui de n'importe quelle fille : elle la jalousait mais n'était pas assez folle pour se mesurer à elle. Seulement, depuis que Maël l'avait guidé dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons, elle en était folle amoureuse : il était si beau, si intelligent, si gentil, si doué, si compréhensif,... Et en même temps, qu'elle tomba amoureuse du jeune de Laage, la jeune fille sentit sa jalousie envers Juliette s'accroître jusqu'à devenir une forme d'animosité. C'est donc pleine de rage, que Grace alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Juliette sous l'œil attentif des Maraudeurs que le spectacle divertissait grandement. Le début du cours, qui était uniquement de la théorie, se passa plutôt bien, les deux jeunes filles se contentant de s'ignorer mais bien vite arriva la pratique. Le but était de travailler le sort du bouclier dit « Protego » : un des deux élèves devait lancer un Aguamenti et le deuxième devait tenter de créer une protection. Pour Juliette, il n'y eut aucun problème, elle connaissait déjà le sort. Seulement Grace, qui était loin d'être mauvaise élève mais ignorait tout de ce sortilège, échoua et eut donc l'immense honneur de finir trempée. Immédiatement, elle incendia vertement Juliette :

-_**M**_ais tu pouvais pas lancer un sort moins puissant ! Tu l'as fait juste pour m'humilier une nouvelle fois, c'est ça ? C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?! T'es jalouse ?!

**C**ette dernière phrase était totalement absurde et Grace le savait : elle n'était pas moche, elle était même plutôt jolie avec des cheveux de couleur cuivre et des yeux chocolats, elle était intelligente et douée mais loin de faire le poids contre Juliette Aliénor Anastasia de Roy. Cette dernière était restée stoïque face à la tirade de Grace, mais on pouvait distinguer comme une moquerie au fond de ses yeux.

-Tu es entrain de te ridiculiser.

**L**a meilleure amie de Lily en demeura bouche bée, sa colère s'intensifia alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la brune et lui soufflait d'une voie banche :

-Tu crois que personne ne voit ton petit jeu mais tu te trompes. Et je ferais en sorte que Maël se rende compte de qui tu es.

**L**es yeux de Juliette s'étaient assombris et elle lui répondit :

-Et bien nous y sommes. Le problème ne vient pas de moi, mais de Maël. Il est beaucoup trop gentil avec toi, il ne devrait pas, cela te donne des faux-espoirs !

-Espèce de garce !

**G**race voulut se jeter sur sa rivale mais celle-ci plus rapide lui lança un « Petrificus totalus » et la jeune fille se retrouva avec l'unique capacité d'assassiner Juliette du regard. Heureusement, la professeur vint la libérer et malheureusement celle-ci lui donna une heure de retenue et félicita Juliette pour ses bons réflexes. Silvia rejoignit, inquiète, sa cousine.

-_**Q**_u'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien dont tu ne doives te soucier, lui assura Juliette. Et toi, tout se passe bien ?

**E**lle fronça la sourcil en voyant Silvia grimacer.

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Rosaline ne semble pas m'apprécier... Et c'est assez compliqué de travailler avec elle.

**J**uliette soupira... Elle savait très bien pourquoi Rosaline était aussi désagréable, la demie-Vélane ne supportait pas de voir la Française se rapprochait de Sirius à tel point que personne n'acceptait de parier qu'ils sortiraient ensemble dans plus d'une semaine. Et ça, la séduisante blonde ne pouvait l'accepter, encore moins de copiner avec la future dulcinée de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Encore un autre problème à régler pour Juliette, loin d'être le dernier et de nouveau en lien avec Rosaline.

**D**u côté d'Abby, la gêne était omniprésente. La douce jeune fille ne savait sur quel pied danser, devait-elle prononcer le prénom d'Elwin ou se concentrer uniquement sur le cours, devait-elle même lui adresser la parole ?

-_**T**_u préfères que je commence ou que tu commences ?

**E**lle tourna rapidement la tête vers Lupin et se rendant compte qu'elle n'était certainement pas capable de prononcer une seule syllabe, elle hocha la tête avec le plus de classe possible.

-Ce qui signifie ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

-Commence si tu veux, répondit-elle après s'être au préalable raclée la gorge.

**T**out allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à ce que Lupin décide d'engager le dialogue :

-Toi et Elwin étiez plus loquaces hier soir...

-Oh... Les choses changent...

-En quelques heures ?

-Ce fut des heures très longues.

-Hum hum... C'est de Roy qui vous a interdit de nous adresser la parole ?

-Pourquoi vous, les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient vous empêcher d'accuser Juliette ?

-Parce qu'on sait qu'il ne lui arrivera jamais rien. Regarde, elle a bien pétrifié Kitchener et elle a été félicitée ! Cela serait arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait eu une heure de retenue.

-Tu ne serais pas entrain d'accuser les professeurs de favoritisme ?

-Tu peux le voir comme cela, dit-il en souriant.

**A**bby hocha les épaules.

-Juliette est tout sauf un monstre.

-Rectification : de Roy est tout sauf une déesse.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était !

-Elle est même tout sauf humaine.

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est.

-Tellement arrogante, prétentieuse, sans cœur, manipulatrice, hypocrite, indifférente, insensible : inhumaine, oui c'est le mot.

-C'est faux ! Et tu le sais !

-Mais le pire c'est que presque personne ne s'en rend compte. Tout le monde la pense parfaite, tu sais un des personnages de ce livre moldu « Les petites filles modèles ». Alors qu'elle est tout le contraire.

**A**bby frappa de toute la force de ses petits poings contre l'épaule du lycanthrope.

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

**R**émus lui lança un regard surpris.

-Ah ouais... Vous y tenez vraiment quand même à votre Reine des Glaces... J'espère qu'elle vous traite mieux que ce que j'en ai l'impression parce que sinon c'est...désolant...

**L**a brune s'apprêtait à le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute quand un cri retentit dans la classe :

-Mais pour qui tu te prends pauvre garce frigide ?! Tu sais qui je suis ?! Baylee Almeida ! Rien que ce nom devrait vouloir tout dire ! Mais t'as tellement pas de neurones que t'as pas compris qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à moi ! Donc ferme-là et le cours pourra peut-être se terminer sans un meurtre !

**A**bby secoua la tête en soupirant :

-Baylee...

**R**émus regarda la scène qui se déroulait au loin où Almeida et une française du nom de Julia Goujet semblaient sur le point de s'étriper, et retint un rire.

-Tu as des amis bizarres.

**A**bby lança un regard à Sirius et James qui s'était lancé dans un bataille d'eau à deux personnes alors qu'on n'était en plein mois de novembre.

-Tu peux parler, grommela-t-elle.

**R**émus regarda les différents binômes, son attention retenue par certains : Evans et Diane avait l'air de bien s'entendre et surtout de réussir leur sortilège aussi bien l'une que l'autre, de Roy et Kitchener faisait une reconstitution de la Guerre froide des Moldus, Walbury qui semblait mener la vie dure à Silvia qui se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Sirius qui devait être entrain de charmer Justine, la meilleure amie de Silvia, James qui en profitait pour lancer traîtreusement des Aguamenti dans le dos de son meilleur ami et Elwin était martyrisée par Elsa du Cholet.

-C'est pas qu'on devrait travailler un minimum mais...on devrait au moins tenter de faire apparaître un tout petit, minuscule bouclier, non ?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, admit Lupin.

**A**près cela, la fin du cours arriva assez rapidement et à peine était-elle sortie que Juliette attrapa le bras d'Elwin :

-_**C**_omment c'était avec du Cholet ?

**L**a blonde rougit.

-Pas très bien. Elle est tellement...

**M**ais Juliette était déjà partie :

-_**D**_u Cholet ! cria-t-elle.

La concernée se retourna, un sourire insolent plaqué sur son visage.

-Tu as un problème de Roy ?

-Oui. Si tu t'avises de t'attaquer une seule fois à mes amis, non en fait si tu as le culot de t'attaquer à qui que ce soit, tu peux être certaine que j'interviendrais ! Et ça ne se limitera pas à l'enceinte de l'école ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment une honte de n'être qu'une du Cholet, il faut que tu te ridiculise en t'en prenant à des gens qui te sont supérieurs ! Je sais que tu connais déjà les regards en coin, les murmures à ton approche : j'en suis la cause. Et bien sache je peux faire pire ! Donc ne t'approche plus d'Elwin !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur de Roy ! cracha son ennemie. C'est moi qui finirait par te détruire !

**D**ès les premiers cris, les trois amies d'Elsa s'était approchées mais lorsque cette dernière menaça Juliette, Diane et Silvia se placèrent derrière la brune, bientôt suivies de Justine, Amélie, Abby, Baylee, Marylin, Wendy et Rosaline. Puis ce fut le tour de ceux que Juliette considérait comme des connaissances : Adam Moore, Madeline Wilson, Sierra Johnson, Hellen Grigs, Timoty Jordan,... Puis son frère vint se ranger à sa gauche et le dernier à la rejoindre fut Austin...

Juliette eut un sourire mauvais :

-Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir peur de moi ?

**D**u Cholet la fixa sans rien dire en mettant dans ses yeux toute la haine dont elle était capable et tourna les talons. Juliette rejoignit Elwin qui était restée timidement à l'écart se sentant comme responsable de cet affrontement. Rosaline avait devancée Juliette et tentait déjà de rassurer la petite blonde. En contemplant ce spectacle, la jeune de Roy se souvint des paroles de sa cousine et au lieu d'aller voir son amie apeurée, préféra entraîner Rosaline à l'écart.

-_**Q**_u'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés.

-Fais des efforts, déclara Juliette d'une voix tranchante.

-Des efforts pour ?

-Tu peux mépriser toutes les filles qui tournent autour de Black, toutes sauf celles appartenant aux Treize Maisons ! En encore moins lorsque c'est ma propre cousine ! Donc ton ressentiment tu le gardes pour toi parce que si tu te mets à dos toutes les héritières, je ne pourrais rien pour toi : tu finiras comme du Cholet.

**R**osaline garda le silence. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait vivre l'humiliation que venait de vivre la Française, et savoir qu'elle risquait en plus de supporter les moqueries de chacun pendant les jours suivant... Rosaline n'était pas une tendre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié : parce qu'elle avait peur d'être seule, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà été, parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'être considérée comme une garce superficielle, parce que personne jamais n'accepter de réviser le jugement qu'il a déjà donné sur quelqu'un, parce que les préjugés collent à la peau, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive de nouveau,... Dès ses 4 ans, les gens étaient attirés par elle grâce à son physique. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment dérangeant de n'exister que par ce physique, il fallait que cette attraction ne soit due qu'à des foutus gènes, même pas à son mérite personnel. Et puis elle avait rencontré Juliette. À peine l'avait-elle aperçue, que Rosaline se sentit comme plus bas que terre. Plus belle et uniquement par elle-même, plus aristocratique avec ce petit regard hautain, plus élégante avec la dernière tenue à la mode, plus digne avec cette démarche assurée, plus raffinée avec chacun de ses gestes gracieux, plus plus quoi,...Alors Rosaline avait voulue devenir son amie juste pour tenter de lui ressembler jusqu'à être sa copie conforme. Les premiers mois furent les pires mois qu'elle eut vécut : jamais la jeune fille ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Elle ne connaissait personne, et l'unique sorcière dont elle essayait d'obtenir l'amitié se rendait à peine compte de sa présence. En effet, Juliette, encore passablement énervée par sa Répartition, l'avait acceptée dans son petit cercle d'«amis » mais restait distante de tous. Puis, au fur et à mesure, Rosaline se rapprocha de Wendy qui l'avait émue, qu'elle avait envie de protéger,... Et la petite rousse avait, sans le vouloir, redonner son caractère et sa confiance en elle-même à Rosaline. Depuis, la blonde avait lié différentes amitiés, jouait de ses charmes pour ensorceler les garçons, et plus jamais elle ne s'était sentie abandonnée. Mais elle devait la personne qu'elle était devenue à Juliette et Wendy : la première parce que tout ce que faisait Rosaline, c'était uniquement afin de surpasser Juliette, ou au moins de l'égaler (drôle de rapports amicaux, me diriez-vous), la deuxième parce que sans Wendy, elle serait peut-être à l'égal de Juliette sur le seul plan sur lequel elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler : l'inhumanité.

-J'attends une réponse Rosaline.

**L**a jeune fille garda la tête légèrement baissée, elle n'avait jamais aimé croisé le regard de Juliette : bleu, certes très beau mais tellement froid voir glacial, il était dérangeant, comme s'il fouillait à l'intérieur même de la personne pour lui arracher tous ses souvenirs, ses émotions et ne laissait qu'une enveloppe vide. Si Rosaline était toujours un minimum effrayée par Juliette, elle craignait encore plus ses yeux qui lorsqu'elle était en colère devait avoisiner la température de – 273°C.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Elsa du Cholet ?

-Que si elle s'attaquait à l'une d'entre vous, elle en paierait le prix ? Oui.

Rosaline se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

-Non. Que si elle connaissait déjà les regards moqueurs et les murmures dans son dos, c'était à cause de toi.

-C'est aussi vrai.

**R**osaline releva prudemment la tête et évita de fixer ses yeux en se concentrant sur son nez, nez que la blonde avait toujours rêvé d'avoir d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, répondit Juliette, du Cholet avait juste oublié qu'elle s'appelait du Cholet et qu'ainsi elle était loin d'être un membre des Treize Maisons, elle ne faisait même pas partie des branches secondaires. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place et lui rappelle qu'elle n'était QUE la descendante d'une petite lignée sans importance. Maintenant, au moins, elle traite les héritiers avec un peu plus de respect, excepté parfois où elle ressent le besoin de faire son importante comme aujourd'hui.

**J**uliette resta silencieuse quelques secondes mais Rosaline la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle allait continuer et que ce n'était pas le moment de lui répondre.

-Donc, si tu ne veux pas redescendre à l'échelon social de du Cholet, je te conseille de traiter les héritiers avec le respect qui leur est dû. Tous les héritiers, la prévint Juliette en insistant sur le terme « tous », ou je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas.

**L**e cours qui suivait était celui de métamorphose où ils étaient sensés changer une pauvre souris en pierre. Bien évidemment, certaines filles dont Marylin ne supportaient pas l'idée de priver ces petits animaux de vie. Mais en vérité, la plupart protestaient afin de ne pas avoir à s'approcher des rongeurs et Marylin parce qu'elle manquait cruellement de talent en métamorphose. Et en sortilèges, et en potion, et en défense contre les forces du mal, et en histoire de la magie,... En fait, elle était douée seulement en botanique, en astronomie et en vol. Ce qui est assez désolant car les cours de vol ne sont dispensés qu'aux premières années. L'ambiance du cours fut donc au début animée, mais petit à petit tout le monde se calma et comme les professeurs avaient décidé de garder les mêmes binômes dans tous les cours, le silence emplit rapidement la salle et aucune dispute ne retentit.

-_**B**_ien, dit le professeur, c'est bientôt la fin de ce cours. Pour profiter du fait que vous êtes en binôme, je vous demanderais de me faire une dissertation sur les Transferts inter-espèces. Je n'exige pas de longueur minimum mais sachez que pour obtenir au moins un A, il doit être complet, vraiment complet, insista-t-elle. Vous avez un mois.

**L**a plupart des élèves se regardèrent effarés lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient devoir passé du temps avec leur binôme. Seul Juliette garda son calme habituel. Abby n'avait pas à se plaindre, après tout Lupin était bon élève et excellait en métamorphose, non le problème serait qu'il veuille amener la conversation sur des sujets extra-scolaires, et s'il venait à parler d'Elwin ? Et surtout que dirait Juliette si elle apprenait qu'Abby appréciait un Maraudeur au point de discuter avec lui ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser sur le sujet car elle venait d'apercevoir la cible de Juliette: Maël.

-_**H**_um...Maël ?

**L**e jeune homme se retourna vivement et eut un sourire joyeux en apercevant son interlocutrice.

-Salut Abby ! Tu n'es pas avec Elwin ?

-Avec Elwin ? s'étonna la meilleure amie de cette dernière.

-Oui vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, quasiment inséparables !

-Oh je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais elle a eu un problème avec une certaine « Elsa du Cholet »...

**M**aël eut une grimace.

-Et donc Juliette s'est énervée contre elle, continua Abby, et après je l'ai perdue de vue, aperçue rapidement en métamorphose et...

_Mais pourquoi je raconte tout ça moi ? On s'en fiche !_ se morigéna la jeune fille.

-Enfin, bref, non je ne suis pas avec Elwin.

**L**e sourire de Maël s'élargit.

-En fait t'es plutôt marrante comme fille. Alors raconte-moi ce règlement de compte entre cette peste de du Cholet et Juliette !

**E**t c'est une Abby plus que surprise qu'il entraîna joyeusement vers la Grande Salle. La brune se chargea de lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers la dispute qui avait eut lieu quelques heures plutôt et lui l'écoutait attentivement, ponctuant le récit de quelques éclats de rire.

-J'aurais jamais penser cela de Juliette ! s'esclaffa Maël. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle était capable de menacer quelqu'un ?

-Juliette tient beaucoup aux gens qui l'entourent, assura Abby.

**C**ette dernière phrase fut appuyée par Potter et Black qui se bidonnaient dans leur coin.

-Un problème Black et Potter ? s'écria Abby énervée.

Potter essuya ses larmes de rire.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire Merill mais on parle de de Roy là ! Celle qui choisit ses amis en fonction de la popularité qu'ils peuvent lui apporter.

-Vous semblez parler en connaissance de cause, lâcha Abby. Si ça ne te dérange pas Maël, je vais te laisser avec tes amis.

-Non, non de toute façon je dois rejoindre Gabriel dans une des salles de cours pour m'entraîner avant le Tournoi, s'empressa Maël. À plus les gars !

**E**t Maël s'empressa de rejoindre Abby qui s'éloignait à grands pas de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis.

-Au fait à la base, tu m'as abordé pour quoi ? s'enquit Maël.

-Oh juste pour te remercier de m'avoir invitée à ta fête.

-Mais c'était avec plaisir Abby. J'apprécie les gens qui défendent leurs amis envers et contre tout. Et ceux qui me font rire. Et tu remplis les deux critères alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

**A**bby préféra ne pas demander pourquoi. Elle savait que les gens la voyait comme une fille trop sérieuse, trop associable, trop orgueilleuse, trop proche d'Elwin pour apprécier d'autres personnes,... Alors que c'était en totale opposition avec le caractère de la jeune fille. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait appris à ne pas se soucier de ce qu'on pensait d'elle et son professeur n'avait été personne d'autre que Juliette.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser rejoindre Gabriel. Bonne chance pour tes révisions.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

**A**bby songea à Juliette et ce dit que pour une première fois, elle en avait déjà fait suffisamment, qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'incruster dans la vie de Maël, ça allait paraître suspect.

-Non merci. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé.

**A**lors qu'elle commençait déjà à partir, Maël lança tranquillement :

-Au fait, Peter ne comprendra jamais que tu t'intéresses à lui si tu ne lui montres pas que tu veux plus, Abby.

**I**nstantanément, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme mais il avait déjà disparu dans une des nombreuses salles. Elle repartait vers la Grande Salle quand elle croisa Evans et Kitchener. Elle appréciait la première et avait apprécié la seconde. Jusqu'à ce matin. Elle fit un rapide salut de la tête et espéra pouvoir passer son chemin mais Evans la retint.

-_**A**_ttends Merill ! On cherche Maël, il a proposé à Grace de l'aider pour la DCFM, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

**A**bby n'apprécia pas le fait que Kitchener cherche Maël, comme si Maël pouvait la préférer elle, comme si elle avait une quelconque chance contre son amie.

-Aucune idée, j'étais avec lui et il est allé rejoindre Gabriel.

**L**e visage de Grace s'éclaira.

-Dans ce cas, on sait où il est ! Merci Merill !

**L**es deux amies disparurent promptement. _Pas de quoi,_ grommela Abby intérieurement. Elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle avait aidé Kitchener, que Kitchener sache où se trouvait Maël et que Maël est proposé à Kitchener de l'aider.

-_**A**_bby, Abby !

**L**a dénommée soupira. Est-ce qu'on ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? Marylin vint se placer devant elle.

-Tu étais avec elle tout à l'heure !

-Je sais Marylin, je sais. À ce que je sache, je suis encore consciente de ce que je fais et avec qui je suis.

-Non mais il ne t'aurait pas dit où est son meilleur ami ?

-Gabriel ? Pourquoi ?

-Mais t'as pas vu comme il est trop beau ?!

**E**n y réfléchissant bien, il fallait dire que le métis aux yeux verts avait un charme certain. Et Marylin l'avait remarqué.

-Oh... Je sais pas si tu es son style de fille, Marylin. Il préfère les brunes comme Juliette.

-Je suis le style de tous les garçons, répliqua Marylin avec suffisance.

Abby eut un sourire désabusé. Elle haïssait quand la blonde était comme cela, mais le pire est qu'elle avait raison. Peu de garçons résistaient à ses grands yeux violets et surtout à ses longues jambes musclées.

-Ils sont partis dans une salle de cours pour réviser et Evans et Kitchener sont allées les rejoindre.

**M**arylin grimaça. Abby se demanda quel mot était la cause de cette moue : réviser ou Evans ? En effet, Marylin était persuadée qu'Evans lui ferait du tort un jour ou l'autre : elle disait qu'elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment quand elle la croisait. Ce qui était totalement ridicule vu comment elle était nulle en divination. Mais Marylin était entêtée et continuer de se méfier de la jolie rousse.

-Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à fouiller toutes les salles de cours, déclara Marylin.

**E**t elle débuta immédiatement ses recherches car elle en avait sûrement pour l'après-midi avant de les retrouver vu le nombre de pièces du château.

**L**ysandre sourit en voyant le petit Sirius Black s'approcher de lui. Sirius l'avait toujours apprécié et Lysandre voyait bien qu'il l'admirait. Et bien que l'aîné de Juliette soit à Serdaigle qui aimait le calme et la discipline, les blagues de Sirius et ses amis le faisait toujours mourir de rire. Lysandre trouvait juste dommage que sa petite sœur ne pense pas la même chose du jeune Black.

-_**S**_alut Sirius ça va ?

-Salut Lysandre ! Et Timoty et Hellen, fit-il en apercevant les amis de Lysandre. Écoute, tout va super bien et toi ?

-Très bien, très bien. Alors tu as choisi de supporter Beauxbâtons cette année, le taquina Lysandre.

-Quoi ? Oh non, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré Maël au terrain de Quidditch quand James voulait à tout prix s'entraîner et on s'est lié des amitiés.

**L**ysandre éclata de rire devant la gène de Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, les de Laage sont des amis de ma famille et bien que je ne connaissais pas Maël avant je suis loin de le considérer comme un ennemi. Contrairement à cette brute de Germanovitch, grogna-t-il.

-Mais de toute façon tu vas gagner ! T'es le meilleur de Poudlard en duel !

-Merci Sirius, ça me fait plaisir.

-Et puis, Lysandre n'a pas grand chose à craindre de ses concurrents : Germanovitch n'a pas de cerveau et Maël n'est qu'en sixième année, commenta Hellen.

-Oh ne sous-estime pas les plus jeunes Hellen, protesta Timoty. La petite sœur de Lysandre t'envoie au tapis quand elle veut et elle n'est qu'en quatrième année !

**L**e sourire de Lysandre disparut lorsque l'on évoqua Juliette et Timoty se maudit intérieurement d'avoir abordé le sujet.

-Ça va pas mieux avec de Roy ? Enfin, je veux dire ta sœur.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Oui, enfin, peu importe. Vous avez pas reparlé ?

-Tu sais avec Juliette, ça sert à rien de lui parler quand elle a quelque chose en tête, … Elle a quelque chose en tête... C'est une femme quoi !

-Eh ! contesta Hellen.

-Je plaisante, Hellen, je plaisante !

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, marmonna la jeune fille.

**S**irius estima qu'il n'avait désormais plus sa place dans la discussion et apercevant James et Rémus au loin, il rattrapa ses amis.

**W**endy marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir. Sa journée à elle avait été plutôt calme surtout si on comparait à celle de ses amies. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que trois des Maraudeurs, dont Sirius, se dirigeaient vers elle. Et ni Rosaline, ni Juliette n'était là pour l'aider à leur tenir tête.

-_**E**_h Forester attends cinq secondes ! l'appela Potter.

**W**endy était comme paralysée : elle voyait Sirius se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus et jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée aussi proches d'eux alors qu'elle était seule.

-On a un service à te demander, lui expliqua celui qu'elle aimait.

-Un énorme service, ajouta Potter.

-Un service qui concerne une de tes amies, finit Lupin.

**L**a rousse les fixait sans rien dire, la gorge nouée, osant à peine respirer.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius.

**E**lle hocha la tête très rapidement.

-Alors pourquoi tu parles pas ?

**W**endy déglutit péniblement et posa la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

-Ça concerne Juliette ?

-De Roy ? Bien sûr que non ! Ça concerne Danielson !

-Elwin ?

-Oui voilà, l'un d'entre nous l'aime...bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Potter.

-Et comme t'es son amie et que t'as l'air la plus sympa, on c'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider, compléta Sirius.

-Aider ? dit Wendy.

-Oui, tu sais Elwin a discuté avec Rémus et Peter hier soir et ils se sont plutôt bien amusés. On voudrait juste que tu la convainc de ne pas fuir et de rester...sociable. Et bien sûr que de Roy ne se doute de rien, ajouta Sirius.

**W**endy en resta bouche bée, étaient-ils devenus fous ?

-Attendez, attendez, je crois que j'ai mal compris. Vous voulez que je manipule en quelque sorte Elwin et en plus que je mente à Juliette ? récapitula-t-elle.

-Exactement ! déclara Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**A**pparemment la perspective de diviser le groupe de de Roy le plongeait dans une joie sans bornes. Et Potter et Lupin semblait du même avis.

-Mais vous êtes malades ! s'écria Wendy. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ferai ça à mes amies juste pour que Lupin se tape Elwin !

**C**elui-ci le regarda surpris.

-Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire ?

**A**ïe, ce n'était un secret pour personne que la petite blonde craquait sur le plus mystérieux des Maraudeurs. Et si ce n'était pas ce dernier qui l'appréciait alors... Qui était-ce ? Potter remarqua son désarroi et s'expliqua :

-C'est Peter qui apprécie Elwin.

**A**lors là, là ça n'allait vraiment pas. Wendy sentit toute l'indignation qu'elle avait ressentit un peu plus tôt la quitter, remplacer par son affolement naturel.

-Il faut que j'y aille vraiment !

**M**ais tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait, celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, j'ai nommé le beau, le grand, le puissant, le merveilleux Sirius Black la plaqua contre le mur.

-Sirius attention !

**P**otter écarta son ami qui avait laissé un bleu comme souvenir sur l'épaule de la rousse. Cependant, ce fichu binoclard loin de la libérer la tint à son tour certes avec moins de fermeté mais suffisamment fort pour qu'elle ne put pas s'échapper. C'est à peu près à ce moment que débarqua Baylee. À peine eut-elle entraperçue son amie en mauvaise posture qu'elle sortit sa baguette et lança aux trois compères un sortilège de Chauve-furie qui était sa spécialité. Ses beaux yeux sombres fusillaient les trois compères et elle leur ordonna d'une voix furieuse de déguerpir ce qu'ils firent sans tarder.

-_**M**_erci, la remercia timidement Wendy.

-Pas de quoi, ça va ?

**L**a pauvre jeune fille haussa la tête avec inquiétude comme si elle craignait qu'ils reviennent à tout moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

-Juste savoir pourquoi Juliette s'intéressait à Maël.

**W**endy ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait menti. C'était sorti naturellement de sa bouche. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien révéler sans avoir l'impression de trahir Pettigrow. Et trahir Pettigrow signifiait trahir Sirius. Ce mensonge fut le premier d'une longue lignée au sein du groupe des princesses de Poudlard. C'est par lui que tout commença.

**M**ais revenons quelques heures en arrière. Au moment où l'orage entre Juliette et Elsa venait juste de se calmer. La jolie brune avait par la suite mis en garde Rosaline et s'apprêtait à se rendre en métamorphose. Sauf qu'il était venu. Et qu'elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler. Alors, elle avait laissé les autres s'éloignaient, tant pis elle serait légèrement en retard pour son prochain cours. Évidemment, lui aussi avait attendu.

-_**J**_e voulais te parler.

**T**iens donc ? Elle ne l'avait pas compris...

-Je t'écoute.

**L**a voix de Juliette était calme, posée. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle s'attendait à avoir cette discussion avec lui.

-Tu me manques.

**B**ien sûr qu'elle lui manquait : c'était flagrant. Il n'était jamais restée célibataire aussi longtemps depuis ses cinq ans ! Non pas qu'il était un coureur de jupons... C'était plutôt les jupons qui lui courraient après.

-Et je t'aime.

Nous y voilà donc ! Cette fameuse phrase qu'il lui avait répété encore et encore et encore,... La pensait-il sourde ? Ou complètement stupide ? Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas une issue très flatteuse.

-Écoute, c'est très...gentil à toi de m'aimer, vraiment. Mais cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et...

-5 mois.

-Pardon ?

-Cela fait 5 mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Oh oui bien sûr, c'est ce que je disais. Et vraiment tu es un gars formidable et … très attachant...

**L**a bonne blague, il était beau et pas trop bête point barre.

-Mais tu vois, je pense que notre relation n'était pas faite pour durer plus longtemps. Je t'ai apporté tout ce que j'avais à t'apporter et vice-versa. Si l'on avait continué, on se serait immanquablement déchirés. Crois-moi, on a rompu au bon moment.

**I**l la regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qui en même temps était vrai. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester attaché à une fille comme il le faisait, même si la fille en question était elle.

-Sauf que je pense qu'on aurait pu aller plus loin toi et moi.

**E**lle s'étouffa à moitié, perdant un peu de sa classe habituelle.

-Pas dans le sens auquel tu pense, précisa-t-il. Je parlais dans le temps. On était bien ensemble.

-Austin, soupira-t-elle.

**E**t lorsqu'elle débutait ses phrases par le prénom de quelqu'un, cela signifiait que la personne en face d'elle allait avoir mal.

-Tu es beau et intelligent. Tu fais partie de l'élite de Serdaigle. Tu es poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison. Tu es gentleman, serviable et adorable. Et en plus de tout cela tu es populaire au sein de la gente féminine mais également dans tout Poudlard. Je t'assure que tu ne tarderas pas à retrouver une petite amie très convenable et que tu m'oublieras très rapidement.

-Si j'ai vraiment toute ses qualités pourquoi tu m'as quitté alors ?

-Parce que toi et moi crois-moi jamais ça n'aurait pu fonctionné plus longtemps. On aurait finit par se disputer pour un rien et puis tu as deux ans de plus que moi. L'année prochaine tu quitteras Poudlard. Et tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien que je hais plus que les relations à distance. Et puis, tu serais aller voir ailleurs et...

-Je ne serais jamais aller voir ailleurs alors que je t'avais toi, la coupa-t-il. Écoute, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'y réfléchir. Pas des heures mais reconsidères juste un moment ma proposition.

Juliette sentait la lassitude la parcourir de part en part. Mon Dieu, qu'elle détestait toutes ces scènes où elle devait restait bien aimable pour ne pas entacher sa réputation. Elle choisit le seul et unique moyen de se débarrasser de lui :

-D'accord mais je dois te laisser j'ai métamorphose maintenant.

-Tu vas vraiment y réfléchir.

-Je vais vraiment y réfléchir Austin, promit-elle.

**D**e toute façon, c'était déjà réfléchi : elle enverrait Elwin pour prouver au Serdaigle qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui. Elwin avait toujours su trouver les bons mots auprès des garçons que Juliette avait brisés.

**M**aël tentait de respirer calmement tant bien que mal. _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire,..._ Aujourd'hui était sa première tâche. Et Maël en tant que champion de l'école qui accueillait, passait en tout dernier. Gab' était déjà venu lui souhaiter bonne chance ainsi que Diane. Il avait accepté de ne recevoir que ces deux-là. Parce que les autres étaient superflus ou risqueraient de le déconcentrer... Comme une petite brune de sa connaissance. Non ! Il devait rester fixé sur son objectif. Non seulement réussir la tâche mais obtenir un meilleur score que ses deux homologues.

-_**E**_t maintenant, Maël de Laage, champion de Beauxbâtons !

Maël ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qui lui arrivait. Il était sorti de la tente, ça il en avait conscience. Et il y avait ce soleil, ce foutu soleil qui l'éblouissait, qui l'aveuglait. Attendez cinq secondes, ce n'est pas le soleil !

**« Elle est sans aucun doute la certitude la plus boiteuse  
Écoute****les crier qu'ils l'ont, mais tous avec une voix creuse  
Personne ne la détient, on ne sait presque rien d'elle  
Elle te glisse des mains, dès que tu la sers et que tu la tiens ferme  
On la dit unique, mais il y en a peut-être 6 milliards  
Parce que chaque homme la cherche, mais n'en fini pas  
Au plus tu t'y accroches, au plus tu restes sur place  
Persuadé que tu l'as prise à la gorge mais elle te surpasse  
Elle fait que brouiller les pistes  
Douter d'elle te rendras fou et aigri  
Souvent issue de cas de conscience, il faut la mériter  
C'est la plus grande des illusions, on l'appelle la Vérité ! »**

**Scylla- Le voile des mots**

**Recoucou tout le monde! Alors je suis dé-so-lée de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre avant mais j'avais pleeeein de choses à faire et tout, et tout,...(OK, c'est nul comme excuse...). Sinon que dire... J'ai essayé de vous faire découvrir les autres persos mais en veillant à ne pas éclipser Juliette, ce serait pas drôle. Et comment avez-vous trouvez Grace et Elsa, j'avais envie que la Reine des Glaces ait d'autres ennemis, faut pas que les Maraudeurs détiennent l'exclusivité. Et le meilleur pour la fin, merci, merci, merci 20 000 fois merci à Faenlgiec pour continuer de poster des reviews qui sont toujours aussi intéressantes et qui me font toujours autant plaisir! **

**Et je dirais pas non à quelques petites reviews (la charité s'il vous plaît). Bisoooous à tous!**


End file.
